KingdomTale
by Pkrockinomega
Summary: KingdomTale is an AU fanfiction of Toby Fox's Undertale. In this fic, the setting of Undertale is intact, but certain elements are replaced with elements from the Kingdom Hearts games. Based off MadAsThyHatter's artwork on DeviantArt. Updates every Sunday! (This is my first fanfic, so any kind of constructive feedback would be immensely appreciated!)
1. Prologue

**_Time_ _never stops_ ** for anyone **.**

ｗｅ ｃｏｍｅ，

As a result, we come, and we go.

ｗｅ ｇｏ．

When o̟̩̖̝̭̳ͅn̪̯̳̥̣̪e̮͙̗̱͈̠̺'͙s ̠͉̝̟͖̰̼l̪̤͇̱͎͚͎i͇͖fḛ falls apart…

 ** _Who_** will be there to pick up the pieces **?**

 **B** lurry scenes flashed by. All they could see were vague shapes, thoughts and emotions at first. Thoughts of abandonment. Confusion. Being lost. Until the images focused, yet kept their pace. Gray walls. Khaki tile floors. Rusty, creaky beds. All of these were only visual memories, with not a single sound to be heard. As per usual. Every day was the same, to the point of all blending together into a giant, bleak pattern of two people approaching, leaving, then being replaced with two other people. Day after day, month after month, year after year. Since there was no sound, there was no one to listen to. They knew how to speak with their hands, but not with their voice. Everyone knew how to speak with their voice, but not with their hands.

Everyone except one person. Their existence was clear, but their identity wasn't. That's where the memories stopped and everything faded to blackness. It remained as such for a moment until, suddenly, a weak light pierced through the seemingly endless void. This light slowly grew and morphed into a circle underneath them. As they fell closer to the circle, their descent slowed down on it's own. Then, they landed on their feet gently.

Finally they could take a breath and look over themselves. They wore a purple and blue striped shirt, with unzippable sleeves on their upper body. On their lower body they wore a pair of shorts that covered from their waist to their thighs, with an area of white on the front surrounded by a shade of navy blue, along with having the ends folded up once and a small sunflower insignia on each leg. Only their knees were showing as their shins were covered by a pair of long white socks, which ended within a pair of standard-looking brown boots. Their skin complexion was just a tad darker than fair, and their left cheek held a worn pink bandaid just under one of their two squinting eyes.

After they finished looking over themselves, they looked around their surroundings, shielding their eyes from the intense light coming from… whatever they were standing on. Suddenly the light evaporated, pulling off of the platform in shards, with those shards now flying upwards. In its place now lay a large mural of the human themselves, seemingly in a comatose state, with their shadow trailing downwards from their form. For the first time in their entire life, they… heard something. It was less of a whisper and more of a voice forming together inside of their subconscious.

"What seems like the end…" the voice spoke in a chilling, yet reassuring tone, "is only the beginning. All things start at the first step taken. Go ahead, and let your fears float away." As no other option seemed to have presented itself yet to them, they did just so and carefully walked to the center of the platform.

They jumped a little bit when three silver pedestals rose from the ground in their field of vision: one to the left, one to the right; one right in front of them. The pedestal on the left held a shield of decent size for their frame, with a shape of a sunflower visible on the front of it. The pedestal on the right held a mighty staff, ivory throughout with an opaque blue crystal on the top, in a shape reminiscent of a flower. Finally, upon the center pedestal lay a floating sword. It's blade was shining silver against the light, and it's handle was blue with a golden hilt, said hilt holding a small insignia of a sunflower at the center of it.

"After the first step," the voice continued, "there must also be a first decision. Take your time. Trust yourself." At first they walked towards the shield, but then a sudden force gave them an urge to pick the sword. The force… didn't seem to be from an external source. It felt as if it was of their own volition. Heeding the voice's words, they walk towards the sword - but then they stop themselves. Was that really their own action…? Yes it was. They took another step towards the… "This isn't me," they thought in realization. Struggling against the force, they moved to the pedestal on the left and picked up the shield.

"The power of the guardian.

Mercy for all you cross.

A shield to repel danger."

"Is this the power you seek?" the voice appeared once more to ask. The human nodded as they looked down at the shield in their hands. The shield disappeared in a flash of light, leaving only a cloud of particles to raise up and dissipate in the air. "Now, you must pick something to give up," said the voice. The human turned around and stepped off the pedestal, then they walked towards the sword.

"The power of the warrior.

No mercy for those who wrong you.

A sword of great devastation."

"Is this the power you wish to be free of?" questioned the voice. Once again, they nodded as they held it in their hands, and the sword faded away into particles of light. "Your decision has been made," the voice spoke once more.

Suddenly, all the pedestals, including the one they were standing on, descended downwards into the mural and sunk away, leaving only bare ground left. The shield appeared once more, now in the human's hands. They jumped slightly once again as they held onto it, then they had a feeling they should look behind them. Despite the only source of light coming from below them, there was a long shadow of themselves stretching over the platform, mirroring their exact movements. Suddenly, the shadow sprung out from the ground in a shadowy mist, keeping its form exactly as a copy of the human's but… much larger, and with opaque yellow dots where their eyes should be. The human child's breathing suddenly accelerated, unsure of what course of action they should take. The shadow took a step towards them and spawned, what appeared to be the shape of a blade in it's hand, the size of it possibly being at least three times larger than they were. The shadow raised its arm slowly, leaving the child near-petrified in fear. In the next moment, its arm came down, the blade heading straight towards the human. Out of survival instincts alone they raised the shield up, not a moment too soon, not a moment too late. Sparks flew as the blade was stopped by it, the flower symbol now glowing radiantly. After a moment of pushing, both the blade and the human bounced away from each other. The human took a couple blind steps backward, realizing too late that there wasn't enough ground left to support them. Before they could fully understand it, they fell off, the shield dissipating from their hand as they plunged backwards into the abyss.

Once again. Darkness. Fear. Confusion. Muted memories of abandonment.

Fear not what has happened today. Hold hope for a new tomorrow.

ＫＩＮＧＤＯＭＴＡＬＥ

～Ｅｎｄ ｏｆ Ｐｒｏｌｏｇｕｅ～


	2. Chapter 1

_(Author's Note: I've decided that I could probably pull off a bi-weekly update schedule instead of just updating on Wednesdays. For now, I'll try putting up a new chapter every Sunday and Wednesday.)_

 **T** heir vision remained blurry as they woke up. They could still see just a tiny bit of the sky they once knew above... just barely. A slight twinkle, at an indeterminate distance away. As their senses focused back in they noticed just how lacking in light everything around them was. All they could see was the outline of a door over in the distance and the ground they laid on. They slowly sat themselves up and felt the presence of crumpled petals under them. They looked down and realized that a lone patch of sunflowers cushioned their fall. They felt a touch of guilt from this turn of events, so when they stood themselves up they looked down at the ruins of their fall - giving a moment of silence before turning and walking to the door.

The darkness continued. They took one timid step after another, shifting their eyes nervously as they would not be able to hear an advance from behind themselves. Over in the distance they could see... just a lone flower. It looked healthy and everything, but something was off about this one. Why was it glowing? Why was it the only one there? They approached it while exercising plenty of caution, until... it moved. The initial shock caused them to step back and sharply inhale as it turned around and revealed it had a face. Its face didn't have much detail on it, but with how simple it looked and yet how deep in the uncanny valley it was, it hardly mattered.

 _(Author's Note: These next couple paragraphs are basically a retelling of the first Flowey encounter. If you don't particularly care to read that, use CTRL+F (or "Find in page" in your browser's menu if you're on mobile) and type in "(Ding!)" without quotes.)_

"Howdy!" it spoke - the human, obviously, was unable to actually hear its voice, but they could make out some of its words judging off the movement of its mouth. "I'm Flowey. Flowey the Flower! Hmm... you're new to the Underground, aren'tcha?" - the human held back some cringing as this strange turn of events unfolded and they were still unable to fully mentally accept whatever they were looking at, nevertheless they nodded timidly in response. "Golly, you must be _so_ confused. Someone ought to teach you how things work around here!" The human could detect a sinister undertone from its body language. "I guess little old me will have to do. Ready? Here we go!" Suddenly, the human felt some kind of sensation of their very essence being pulled out and in the open in front of them. They've felt this before when they warmed up to that other orphan child, who's face and name they still could not recall. Never before had they felt something like this forced upon them though.

This essence visually materialized into a small red heart shape floating in front of their chest. "See that heart? That is your Soul, the very culmination of your being! Your Soul starts off weak, but can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV. What's LV stand for? Why, LOVE, of course!" The human quickly felt confused and more doubtful in its words as it continued. "You want some LOVE, don't you? Don't worry, I'll share some with you!" The flower winked as five rapidly spinning petal-like objects sprung out from it. "Down here, LOVE is shared through... Little white... 'friendliness pellets.' Are you ready? Get as many as you can!" The human shuddered as all of them floated closer to themselves. They quickly stepped to the side, narrowly avoiding them as they passed by. The flower's upper eyelids went halfway down his eyes at the same time as his smile turned more condescending. "Hey buddy, you missed them." It responded, quickly realizing what it was dealing with. "Let's try again, okay?" Once again the pellets appeared and moved towards them - once again, they step to the side. Its eyebrows slanted downwards and its expression was visibly much more angry now. "Is this a joke? Are you brain-dead? RUN. INTO. THE..." The human could swear they saw it's mouth spell out the word "BULLETS" but... something in their mind told them it said "friendliness pellets." Once again, the petals came up, went towards the human, and the human stepped to the side.

 _(Ding!)_ The human had managed to reach the limit of the flower's patience. It's face contorted into probably one of the most frightening expressions they could possibly imagine - its smile was crooked and stretched all the way across its head. This time it spoke once more, but its words etched into the human's mind - as if it was speaking to them telepathically. "Y̡o͘̕u ́͞͠k͢͢n͞o͡w͘͜ ̕͘w͢͞͡h̵̨a̕͜͠t̸'͏҉s̵͟ ̛̛ŗ҉e͢a̵ll͜͜y̶͟ ̸̸͜g̸͜o̷̴i̴͘͢ng̷͟͠ ̕͜oǹ͝ ͞h͡e͜r̷e͟, ̶̢̀do͡ń͠'̨̡ţ̨́ ̀yo̡͘ú̸?̀͟" The corrupted voice echoed as now five shadowy figures glowing a shade of purple materialized behind the flower. The figures were about as tall as the human themselves - which means they towered over the flower in comparison - and now they walked slowly towards the human. They were completely petrified in fear as the beings approached. "Y̴͘o̶u ͡҉̧j̕u͏̷s̛t̡͟͞ ͢w̶an̕͠t̷͜e̸d̷͢ ̧̕t͝o̵̡̕ ͟se̸͠e͟ ҉m͝ę͜ ̵͜s̴u̡f̧f͘͜e̴̛ŕ҉.̡̕ **Die.** " Corrupted laughter clouded the human's train of thought even further now as the shadows all stood surrounding them. All of them began to reach at the human's Soul.

The human closed their eyes and continued shivering as they waited for it to happen - ...and yet it never did. When everything around them felt strangely warm they opened their eyes to see the figures had been launched behind themselves and multiple bolts of fire were being thrown in their direction from the darkness. Flowey wore a panicked expression as he quickly burrowed downwards and out of sight. The human's heart was racing as they watched the flames fly by and the monsters slowly get up. The sound of footsteps echoed throughout the area as the source of those flames ran up to and in front of the human, standing between them and the monsters. The human couldn't make out that many details as they stood in the dark, but they could see that whoever this person was was downright towering over themselves and wore purple robes. Though what struck them as odd was this person appeared to have white fur where their skin should be.

They could definitely make out a pair of long, floppy ears at the sides of their head as they turned their head back towards the human. "Stay back!" was what the human could read off the stranger's lips as they extended their right arm outwards and a flash of golden light enveloped the area around their hand. When the light faded, the human could see a glowing weapon of sorts in the stranger's hand. Their hand was wrapped around a golden handle which was in the center of a circle of wood. The circle extended upwards with a vine wrapped tightly around it, and at the end of the line were a bunch of brightly-colored sunflowers, with one of them dwarfing the rest. The stranger shifted themselves into a more battle-ready position, holding the glowing weapon in their hand as they leaped forward.

They raised and slammed it down on one of the monsters, causing it to dissipate into a cloud of purple mist and fade away. Then they jumped once more, leaping backwards and spiraling themselves into facing in the direction of two other monsters next to each other, then they used the momentum from their jump to slash at one of them, causing it to rocket onto the other shadow and ending in the both of them dissipating in the same fashion as the first. Then they reeled their arm towards their left side and aimed at another one of the shadows, then released the weapon from their grasp as they swung their arm forward. The weapon spun rapidly in the air as it collided with the next monster, then flew back into their hand. The last of the monsters were closing in on the human, so the stranger wasted no time leaping forward once more behind it and slashing upwards, propelling it into the air. Then they jumped after it and slashed at it twice, and finished it off by raising their weapon over their head and holding its handle in both hands before making one final slash downwards, slamming the last foe into the ground. It faded away in a deep purple mist just like the rest as the collision was made.

The human's eyes lit up as a result of watching such a spectacular onslaught, feeling a mix of both fear and reassurement now. The stranger stood for just a moment after finishing the final strike, then they shuddered and staggered onto the ground, barely keeping themselves on their feet and needing to support themselves with their free hand. The weapon disappeared just as it was first summoned: in a flash of golden light that illuminated the area for a brief moment. The robed person was now visibly panting and wincing roughly. It was very clear to the human that they had over exerted themselves; with but a moment of hesitation they ran to the stranger's side and offered their support, helping them up.

Now that they were much closer to the stranger, the human could finally take note of their appearance. Their shape was that resembling a human female, but with the texture and anatomy of a feral goat. For her attire she wore a royal purple battle gown with a bluish-purple cuirass strapped to her abdomen, which housed an odd-looking insignia in the shape of an orb with two wings beside it above three triangles - two facing upwards, one facing downwards. Her sleeves were shoulder-less and ivory, and her stockings were as black as the darkness that had surrounded them. She looked down to the human with her red-colored irises and gave a genuine smile.

"Thank you, child. I tend to easily forget my limits. My name is Tor-" The human interrupted her and pointed to their ear, signifying that they couldn't hear her. The monster paused for just a moment, then realized what the human had been conveying - then she moved both of her hands to her chest and signed her next sentence. "My name is T-O-R-I-E-L."

ＫＩＮＧＤＯＭＴＡＬＥ

～Ｅｎｄ ｏｆ Ｃｈａｐｔｅｒ Ｏｎｅ～


	3. Chapter 2

(Author's Note: I'm really sorry about delaying the Thursday update to today. Ran into a little bit of writer's block. For status updates on my progress with this, be sure to check my tumblr tag: rumblrbumblrgumblr(put .tumblr)(then .com)/tagged/kingdomtale)

 **P** urple walls towered over the two of them as they walked through the door. Toriel stood adjacent to the human, positioning herself just a touch in front of them so she could easily direct them around. "In these ruins," her hands moved gracefully with a couple pauses as she remembered specific terms, "you'll have to solve many different puzzles in order to get around. This was a defensive strategy utilized when monsters first populated the underground to keep intruders out." The human looked up and nodded as they followed her, taking careful note of each word she conveyed, even if they didn't quite understand a couple of those signs.

Toriel walked briskly forwards, stepping over a few cracks and light debris before standing in front of a lever, positioned upwards and in it's "off" state. She pulled the lever down, which caused seemingly no effect as she turned around and moved herself back to the human, guiding them to a small, clear stream with a wooden bridge arching over it. "Careful with your step," she warned silently, which the human felt no obligation to disobey.

As they both stepped onto the floor of the other side, there were two levers on the wall adjacent to them. The one on the left was surrounded by multiple markings of heavily detailed instructions and arrows delicately inscribed in yellow marker on the wall around it, while the one on the right lacked such markings. The paragraphs would not prove to have any worth, however, as the human lacked reading comprehension. "Now, go ahead and pull the one on the left. The one with all the arrows," Toriel signed, and despite feeling the slightest suspicion that they were being patronized, the human did just as instructed and pulled the marked lever, much to Toriel's delight.

What followed was a series of similar-looking rooms that held some personality in their mutual decrepitness, a sign of non-use for an extremely lengthy amount of time, which got gradually less drastic as they moved further into the series of rooms. There was one trivial puzzle after another to complete, and in the midst of each Toriel remained extremely "helpful," for lack of a better term.

Finally after some time, Toriel had led them to a training dummy. As it stood there, silent and motionless as a dummy should, Toriel explained the complications of combat. "I can't recall how it worked in your world," she quickly motioned, "but down here, murder is a capital offense." The human was confused. "But, weren't those things monsters?" they inquired, with their hands moving at a slower pace than hers. "Well, no. Those creatures that attacked you..." she lowered herself down to them as she started explaining, "they're referred to as the 'Soulless.'"

"Soulless are creatures forged entirely from Darkness, and as a result thrive off it. This land is completely shrouded in it, as Darkness is birthed from a large concentration of various negative emotions - uncertainty, anger, sorrow, betrayal - it's no wonder we've had an outbreak of them ever since..." her hands shook as she trailed off as the overwhelming memories rushed back to her. Tears began to well up in the corners of her eyes. "...Ever since... what?" the human signed naively, shivering a little bit as they wondered what could've possibly happened to cause her to react this way. Toriel caught herself and wiped away the tears, then looked to the human whilst regaining her reassuring smile. "It's nothing I should burden you with," she signed before hugging the child. They hesitated a moment before reciprocating it.

After composing herself more and standing back upright, she picked up a nearby fallen tree branch and handed it to the human. The human looked at it confused for a moment before taking it gently from her hands, then she began signing once more. "In order to defeat a Soulless, one must concentrate their Light against them. Because, of course, a strong source of Light will always overcome Darkness." Once more she bore a reassuring expression. "Soulless do not have a form of their own. Therefore, they sneak into and take over the souls of monsters when the Darkness in their souls outweigh their light. There is, of course, a way to destroy them without killing the Soul they're inhabiting. This is a method known as 'SAVE'ing.'"

Toriel stepped towards it. "Observe," she signed before summoning the odd sunflower weapon she had used before, to which the child's eyes lit up in response. As Toriel could not sign right now as she only had one hand free, she went ahead and demonstrated the act of SAVEing to the human non-verbally. Her right arm moved slowly and gracefully as the blade twirled in her hand, then it stopped whilst pointing to the training dummy as she held the handle of it in both hands now. After just a moment, a small orb of light formed in front of the weapon's tip, then from it launched a beam of the same appearance into the dummy. It glowed radiantly for a moment, then the glow faded away as it seemingly had no effect. Toriel dispelled the weapon then turned once again to the human.

"That is what a SAVE looks like, but as that has no soul or emotions to turn to Darkness, it of course had no effect," Toriel explained, "And that weapon is called a Keyblade. The Keyblade is a special kind of weapon. All that's known about the Keyblades are that they pick their own initial wielders and can open and close any lock - any lock from literal locks to gateways between dimensions." The human lightly nodded, having a better idea of it now but was still confused on a few aspects. Before they could inquire about their confusions, Toriel began walking to the next room. "Come along now, little one. The less time we spend stopped, the sooner we reach our destination." The child promptly followed her, leaving their questions to linger in their mind.

ＫＩＮＧＤＯＭＴＡＬＥ

～Ｅｎｄ ｏｆ Ｃｈａｐｔｅｒ Ｔｗｏ～


End file.
